


7 Deadly Nightmares

by star_crossing (cold_Moonberry)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Demons, Hell, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_Moonberry/pseuds/star_crossing
Summary: The girls of Dreamcatcher each represent one deadly sin, and have managed hell's 7 circles for eternity. This is their daily lives.
Kudos: 10





	7 Deadly Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> JiU- Gluttony  
> SuA- Pride  
> Siyeon- Lust  
> Handong- Greed  
> Yoohyeon- Sloth  
> Dami- Wrath   
> Gahyeon- Envy

Since the beginning, humanity, strange, unusual creatures, has fallen prey to the 7 deadly sins. Indeed, since these sins are the root of all others, it makes sense that those 7 demons that reign over it are the most powerful in hell, save for Satan herself. 

First was Gluttony. Enticing humans with food and wealth, Minji displayed hair redder than the cherries she so favored. JiU, as she was known to everyone else, led the sins in an almost mother-like fashion.

Next came Pride. Bora blinded the humans with a loud laugh as she danced around their heads. The self-proclaimed Queen SuA grinned as the foolish creatures wailed in despair once they had realized their mistakes.

Presiding over Lust was Siyeon. While singing her most dangerous song, she howled as the men and women could soon think of nothing else. Her half blue hair and attractive physique caused Siyeon to smirk as the heads turned.

With flaming orange hair, the demon of Greed, Handong, smirked as she tempted the mortals with what they could have. They quickly fell, and she taunted them, fire dancing in her eyes.

Yoohyeon gently coaxed the humans into Sloth, whispering in their ears, and they complied. Her silver hair blended in with the other muted colors and soothed them as they relaxed to the point of no return.

Nobody except the other sins knew of Wrath’s first name. All referred to her as Dami, when she enhanced rage, when she set things ablaze with just a snap of her fingers, and when blood coated her nails in a neat polish. Her cold eyes and grin, accentuated by her short hair struck fear in many.

Gahyeon was adorable and harmless… at first sight. The moment the mortals let their guard down, she twisted their minds in Envy, making them focused on others as she giggled. Her soft voice implanted the seeds in their brains, and they grew into twisted trees of rotting wood.

These 7 deadly sins all lived together in a gigantic castle, and those who had fallen particularly hard for their games served in it for the rest of eternity. The seven were particularly fond of red, green, and gold, and it flourished through the castle, enchanted, so that every time another gazed upon it for a moment too long, it deeply sickened them to their core.

“Good job, ladies, there’s been an influx of souls lately, and your circles are performing above average.” Minji smiled as her girls cheered. 

“Who’s winning so far?” Handong initiated a staring contest with Bora. The two had been having a competition for a couple millenia on who could collect more souls.

“Oh please, we all know the answer. You two have been neck to neck for the past 3 decades!” Siyeon snorted.

“Actually, 4. Remember when they forgot about it for a few centuries?” Gahyeon leaned back into her chair.

“I miss it. Good times.” Dami wiped a fake tear.

“Shut up, all of you! Unnie, who’s closer!”

“You’re currently at a tie.” She winced as Bora started screeching. Suddenly, the door opened.

“Lady JiU?”

“How many times have I told you all to knock, hmm? And do not refer to me by name!” The change in attitude was faster than lightning as the room went quiet. They all paused in their seats, gazing intently upon the servant. 

“Y-Yes Madam.” JiU only tossed a blueberry to the servant, uncaring as they scrambled for it and shoved it in their pocket, knowing better than to eat in front of the demons.

“State your business.” 

“A new soul has come to the castle, miladies.” The servant shivered at the way their eyes lit up and their clothes morphed into more business like ones.

“Oh? And who might it be for?” Siyeon leaned forward, rubbing her hands.

“Queen SuA, Demon of Pride.” Bora broke out into a grin towards Handong, whose mouth was set in a thin line.

“How wonderful! It’s always fun breaking them in.”

“Bring them in.” The servant nodded and fled. 

“And the competition continues.” Yoohyeon announced with a sigh. After a few moments, a haughty man walked into the room. 

“Presenting, the ladies-”

“Yeah, yeah, cut the bullshit.” The man waved a hand as the demons watched in amusement. “Who are you chicks? You own this place? How much are you selling for it?”

“Excuse me?” Dami leaned forward, resting her head on her hands.

“Oh, I get it. You’re playing hard to get. Well let me tell you-”

“Excuse me?” Handong repeated. “You’re funny. What makes you think you have  _ any  _ power here, hmm?”

“I-” The man blushed red.

“Unless,” JiU smirked, “You can prove your superiority against one of us. Any one of us.” This clearly appealed to the fool as he scanned the 7 of them, looking for a weak point. Eventually, he pointed at Yoohyeon, who had started to doze off.

“Her!”

“Huh? Oh, very well then.” She made a show of acting sleepy. When the man started to speak, she suddenly changed form. Massive wings and shiny horns, both beautiful, erupted from her body as Yoohyeon’s eyes changed into a milky white. The rest followed suit as the man cowered. Bora took charge of her soul.

“You must have had everything on Earth, correct? Well, you’re not there anymore. Honey, this is hell, and we’re at the top.” She excluded Satan, because, well, she hadn’t been seen in years. The seven managed over hell, and she just inspected it from time to time. “I am the Demon of Pride, called Queen SuA. From now on, your soul belongs to me, and you shall work as a servant in this very castle, well, after you’re broken in.” He shuddered at her cruel grin. “Do not refer to any of us by name, are we understood? Another servant shall take you to your temporary quarters.”

One of Gahyeon’s servants came in, on cue.

“You called, Madame?”

“Take the newbie to his starting chambers. He’ll be in there for…” She looked to the other girls.

“He was particularly annoying. I say let’s break him in for the next 6 centuries.”

“Yes, but he was amusing. We haven’t had anyone that arrogant in a while, usually they’re smart enough to realize where they are and start wailing.” Gahyeon’s servant grimaced, as they were one of the criers.

“Why don’t you lighten the load a little?” JiU said as SuA nodded. It was her soul, but all the girls made the decision on what to do with them until after they completed their “training.”

“Very well. Our new guest will be there for the next 3 centuries.” They all smirked as the man’s slowly retreating wails resounded through the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Handong's back! And she's releasing original music!   
> I became an insomnia a little bit before BOCA era, so I'm really excited to see the 7 of them finally together again, and new content of her interacting with the others.
> 
> Anyway, this is based off of incorreci-spaghetti's moodboards. The link below has other moodboards too, if you wanna look at them.
> 
> https://incorreci-spaghetti.tumblr.com/tagged/dreamcatcher-moodboard
> 
> I don't really know what I'm going to do with this, so expect irregular updates, but if you have any ideas, please tell me!
> 
> Also does anyone know how to hyperlink on a chromebook? The ctrl-K thing doesnt work for me. Please help me with that as well.
> 
> Have a good week~


End file.
